


Olor de mercado

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Food, Fruit, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso antes de atravesar el portón de la fortaleza Loras puede notar el olor a fruta y carne fresca, las manzanas de Altojardín y las uvas de las Marcas, la tierra húmeda y rica del Camino de las Rosas que los carros han traido pegado a las ruedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olor de mercado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cos).



Los días de mercado la explanada que se extiende bajo los muros de Bastión de Tormentas se convierte en un mar de toldos de colores brillantes y comerciantes con las mejillas enrojecidas por el sol del páramo. Incluso antes de atravesar el portón de la fortaleza Loras puede notar el olor a fruta y carne fresca, las manzanas de Altojardín y las uvas de las Marcas, la tierra húmeda y rica del Camino de las Rosas que los carros han traido pegado a las ruedas. Son olores que reconocería en cualquier otro lugar y constituyen un asidero a la calma de su hogar cuando Renly le adelanta dejando una estela de sal y aire de tormenta, y algo más que ningún otro habitante de esa roca inexpugnable al borde del mar posee.

\- A ese ritmo cuando llegues se habrán comido hasta esos higos horribles que mandan los septones de tu madre - Renly hace corcovear su corcel dorniense a sólo un par de metros y el palafrén de Loras retrocede un par de pasos con las orejas hacia atrás. Sólo necesita darle un ligero golpe en los talones para que encoja la grupa y salga a galope tendido por la bajada plagada de curvas que desciende excavada en piedra viva hacia la tierra y el mercado. A su espalda, y no necesita volverse para saber que es así, la sonrisa de Renly es jubilosa, con los mechones de pelo negro apartados y revueltos por el aire que los dos animales cortan sin dificultad mientras juegan a adelantarse e intentar cortarse el paso.

Al llegar al llano Loras tiene que mantener las riendas casi pegadas a sus costados hasta que su caballo alza las patas delanteras en una protesta, antes de dar un par de saltos y detenerse junto a uno de los puestos más exteriores del mercado. Renly pasa a su lado a un galope menos furioso, y parece que se detiene y desmonta en un mismo movimiento que arranca miradas de admiración de todas las tenderas de las cercanías. Loras se ha acostumbrado a las de las muchachas de Bastión, mucho más descaradas que las de Altojardín, y las ignora con la misma facilidad con que hace morder el polvo al resto de los escuderos de la región en cada pequeño torneo que organizan, pero no puede evitar pensar que Renly disfruta con ello. Sólo para fastidiarle, claro. Para poder reírse con los ojos brillantes cuando Loras hace algún comentario sarcástico y limitarse a hacerle un montón de promesas sin necesidad de hablar.

Caminan entre los puestos intercambiando comentarios sobre la mercancía, los mercaderes y las últimas ferias. Renly tararea un par de estrofas de un ibbenés que solía sentarse a pocos metros de la fuente en el centro del mercado, pero allí sólo hay mendigos y una bailarina myriense que se contonea envuelta en gasas azules. Los puestos de la carne se alinean en una de las calles provisionales con pedazos de carne brillante colgados de ganchos, todavía relucientes en su sangre y grasa. Hay jaulas llenas de gallinas, perdices, pavos de las Ciudades Libres con mil ojos en las colas extendidas, y en algunos puestos incluso grandes uros despiezados, sus cornamentas expuestas sobre el mostrador para señalizar que ese tendero ha viajado hasta el mar dothraki para traer con él la carne de animales que la mayor parte de los compradores no verán jamás. La tierra en esa zona es rojiza y absorbe la sangre de la carne fresca con rapidez, secándola, y Renly se detiene en algunos puestos a curiosear pero Loras prefiere pasar rápido porque puede oler el principio de la putrefacción entre puestos. O quizá son sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero quiere llegar pronto al amplio corredor que forman los vendedores de frutas.

Por el color, por el olor, por la forma en que el aire agita las telas y mezcla sabores que conoce a la perfección, es como volver a los mercados de Altojardín y a las fiestas de la cosecha.

\- ¿Quieres? - Por supuesto Renly sólo ha necesitado pasar junto al primer puesto para que la tendera, una chica joven con los pechos pecosos asomando sobre el delantal manchado (sandía, distingue Loras, y tal vez los restos de un par de naranjas), le ofrezca alborozada la totalidad de su mercancía. "Incluida la que tiene debajo de sus faldas".

\- Te lo han dado a ti - responde sin poder evitar que suene infantil. Seguramente si se acercase a alguna de esas campesinas también le obsequiarían con fruta y miradas embelesadas. La diferencia está en que él no lo hace.

Y entonces Renly se echa a reir de un modo que Loras nunca sabe si odiar o admirar. Es una risa que tiene tantas lecturas distintas que si quisiera casi podría sentirse halagado por ella, porque significa que el señor de Bastión de Tormentas le conoce tan bien que no necesita preguntar para saber lo que Loras opina de los regalos de sus admiradoras. Pero los Tyrell son orgullosos a pesar de las flores de sus escudos, y Loras se ofende por la carcajada, que dice con toda franqueza que el Baratheon está riéndose de sus celos.

Renly sólo necesita extender el brazo, envuelto en lino azul oscuro con remates de hilo plateado en las bocamangas, para sujetar a Loras de la nuca con firmeza. Por un momento parece que va a golpearle la nuca en un gesto de reprimenda, de caballero a escudero, pero en su lugar le acerca el melocotón a la boca. El acto reflejo de un habitante de Altojardín ante el tacto aterciopelado de la fruta es, por supuesto, hincar los dientes en la carne anaranjada y rojiza. Loras lo hace posando su mano sobre la muñeca de Renly, dedicándole aún así una mirada de fastidio. La dulzura del sabor familiar licua el enojo y los jugos le resbalan por la comisura de los labios cuando arranca un pedazo y lo traga casi sin masticar.

Renly le quita el melocotón de los labios dejándole la boca abierta y la garganta seca, pensando que tal vez no necesitase ser el señor de Bastión de Tormentas para que las tenderas le regalasen fruta. Basta con ese modo de sonreir justo antes de hundir los dientes en la pulpa que su torpe mordisco ha dejado al descubierto. Y esa vez, como en todas en realidad, Loras sabe que sonríe solo para él.


End file.
